


Mudana kisu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Band-Aids, Kid Fic, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sin pensar, recordando que su madre siempre lo hacía con él cuando se hacía daño, se extendió hacia él, dándole un beso en el punto que había indicado.“¿Pasó?”“¡Claro que no pasó! ¡Quiero un parche!”





	Mudana kisu

**Mudana kisu**

**(Beso inútil)**

Takaki había llegado al límite.

Esto venia desde hace semanas, y no estaba seguro de tener éxito de llegar vivo al final del día.

Cuando había aceptado de cuidar al hijo de cinco años de una amiga de su madre, había pensado que fuera pan comido.

Había pensado que fuera necesario llegar todos días puntual después del almuerzo, sentarse frente a la televisión y dejar Ryosuke con sus bloques o cualquier juguete, sin que él tuviera que considerarlo mucho. Había pensado, es decir, que fuera una ganancia fácil.

La primera vez que había sido en esa casa, después que la madre del niño había salido, le había tomado menos de diez minutos antes de darse cuenta que no iba a ser tan simple como había creído.

Menos de diez minutos, antes de darse cuenta que eso no era un niño normal.

Claramente había pasado algo malo en su línea genética, o probablemente sus padres habían tomado el niño equivocado del hospital, y en esa familia había acabado el hijo de Satanás en persona.

Nunca lo escuchaba.

En cuanto su madre salía de casa, perdía su sonrisa angélica y empezaba a gritar y correr, proponiendo siempre los juegos peores, mostrando de conocer todos los pasatiempos que pudiera crear un desorden increíble o ser peligroso, y a nada servía que Yuya se lo negara, siempre encontraba la manera de hacer lo que quería.

Sin embargo, esa tarde parecía peor que nunca.

Era abril, había un día hermoso.

Había pensado de disfrutar el sol y la temperatura tibia para llevarlo a jugar en jardín, esperando que afuera no habría tenido espacio para hacer desastres.

Otra vez, se había equivocado.

Pasó unos minutos corriendo sin pararse, mientras él trataba en vano de calmarlo; se distrajo un momento, oyendo el teléfono desde el interior de la casa, y se giró con aire de duda hacia el niño.

Al final, cedió.

“¡Ryo-chan! Voy dentro para contestar al teléfono... por favor, ¡ten cuidado de no hacerte daño!” le dijo, yendo rápido a contestar.

No le tomaron más que cinco minutos para alcanzar el teléfono, tomar el mensaje del interlocutor y apuntar en un trozo de papel el numero para que lo hiciera llamar, y volver en jardín.

Pero, aparentemente, fue suficiente.

Cuando regresó, Ryosuke había encontrado la manera de escalar el arce plantando en el jardín.

No había subido mucho, estaba en las ramas bajas, y se sostenía abrazado a una de esas, claramente atrapado, sin tener éxito de ir adelante ni regresar.

Yuya respiró hondo.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más.

Sentía llegar un ataque de pánico, pero dentro de sí se decía que tenía que mantener la calma, que ser racional y que tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar el niño del maldito árbol.

Se acercó, levantando los ojos y viéndolo llorar.

“Ryo-chan, ¿te has hecho daño?” le preguntó, muy preocupado. Recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo del niño, viéndole un rasguño en la mejilla y uno en el brazo, pero no parecía nada grave.

“¡Yuuyan! ¡No puedo bajar, ayúdame!” gritó, sollozando de mala manera.

El chico suspiró, luego miró con poco entusiasmo al árbol y empezó a escalarlo.

Subió despacio, cuidado de no caer y tratando de no mirar abajo porque, aun siendo bajo, desafiaba su vértigo.

Alcanzado el niño, extendió los brazos hacia él, invitándolo a cogerlos.

“Aférrate a mí, Ryo. Esta tranquilo, todo está bien.” le dijo, con voz que le temblaba y que, estaba seguro, no estaba para nada reconfortante.

El niño sacudió firme la cabeza.

“No, ¡tengo miedo! ¡Ven a buscarme, Yuya!” le pidió, casi suplicando, y el mayor se paró un momento, cerrando brevemente los ojos y luego yendo adelante, hasta que no fue bastante cerca de poderlo recoger.

Ryosuke se apretó a él, poniéndole los brazos alrededor el cuello mientras se bajaban despacio.

Yuya trataba de temblar lo menos posible, y de tener el niño contra de sí con una mano, mientras la otra cogía una rama tras la otra para mantenerse en equilibrio.

Habían llegado a las ramas más bajas, cuando dio un paso en falso.

Fue una reacción en cadena: deslizó un poco, y mientras iba en busca de un nuevo apoyo para el pie, Ryosuke echó un grito y se apretó contra de él, sacándole una visual clara y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Cayeron de peso muerto en el terreno, afortunadamente cubierto por una alfombra de césped.

Yuya cayó de espalda, teniendo el niño encima y haciéndole de almohada.

Se callaron un momento, inmóviles, tratando de recuperarse del shock por la caída.

Luego, al mismo tiempo, Takaki se mordió un labio y se lamentó por el dolor a la espalda y el niño se echó a llorar otra vez, más fuerte que antes.

Ignorando el dolor se sentó, abrazándolo y tratando de consolarlo.

“Anda ya, Ryo-chan, está tranquilo, no pasó nada.” le dijo, en tono musical, acunándolo despacio.

El niño seguía impertérrito chillando, sin pararse.

“¿Dónde duele?” le preguntó, y Ryosuke llevó la manita regordeta al brazo, luego a la cabeza cerca de la sien, donde estaba rasguñado.

Sin pensar, recordando que su madre siempre lo hacía con él cuando se hacía daño, se extendió hacia él, dándole un beso en el punto que había indicado.

“¿Pasó?” le preguntó después, con aire esperanzado.

Por lo menos había dejado de llorar, solamente sollozando un poco. Lo miraba fijo, saliéndose los ojos, asombrado.

“¡Claro que no pasó! ¡Quiero un parche!” gritó, secando distraídamente las lágrimas con la mano.

Yuya se calló un momento.

Tuvo gana de echarse a llorar, para la frustración.

Pero al final se rindió, como siempre hacía, y lo levantó en brazos, llevándole al baño para desinfectarle las heridas.

Las limpió, aplicando encima un parche, lo con muñecos, porque al niño no estaban bien los normales.

Y fue seguro que el problema no fueran los muñecos, y más el hecho que esos parches estaban encima a la estantería, y que le tomó una eternidad para llegar a esos.

Había esperado que el miedo lo hiciera calmar por el restante de la tarde, pero no fue tan afortunado.

A los cinco años, aparentemente, la memoria no estaba bastante larga de guardar el recuerdo de acontecimientos tan poco importantes.

Pasó el día persiguiéndolo, sin dejarlo a solas.

Fuerte con su diez y ocho años, su memoria en cambio estaba bastante buena de recordarle que no quería que algo así se repitiera.

Cuando fue el momento de irse, Ryosuke y su madre lo acompañaron a la puerta, y Yuya hizo lo más rápido posible; sólo quería volver a casa.

El niño agitaba la mano hacia él, saludando, sonriendo abiertamente.

“Hasta la vista, Yuuyan. ¡Me divertí hoy!” le dijo, luego pareció pensar en algo y añadió: “Recuerda que si te haces daño tienes que meter un parche, ¡los besos no son buenos!” exclamó, y luego corrió de vuelta dentro casa.

Yuya se paró, mirando la puerta cerrarse.

Se sentía... vacío.

La espalda seguía doliendo.

Quería llorar.

Quería un beso.

Quería un parche. Lo con muñecos, claro.


End file.
